


The Doctor on the Botany Bay

by Arkaham



Series: The one where is a Dragon on the Enterprise. [1]
Category: Doctor Who (1963), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkaham/pseuds/Arkaham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The doctor is finally free from his banishment he goes out to find some adventures in time and space, but he encounters Admiral Marcus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor on the Botany Bay

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I had rewritten this part of the story with the only purpose of kick out some characters that had never made an appearance or a cameo. Also I will try to make this story more of a introduction than the previous version.  
> I must warn that the following had some basic knowledge about Star Trek and Doctor Who. I try to make this easy to follow and short.
> 
> Blimey I never do the things short... but I can try. If something is dark just make me know.
> 
> The fourth Doctor, Sarah Jane Smith, Arthur Dent cameo Harry Sullivan, Khan, Admiral Marcus and a lot of extras.

 

 

The doctor finally was free to roam the space and time, he was so glad that the Time Lords returned him his memory and the missing part of his beloved Tardis.  This first adventure was going to be beyond epic.  He pushed levers and pressed buttons, Sarah Jane Smith was watching him almost amused but the good doctor Harry Sullivan was talking about how impossible was for a humble wooden box to something so big in the inside.

Oh how he was pleased with his companions.

The Tardis sounded equally happy, she seemed even happier to left the earth too. When the doctor opened her doors, he was to pleased with her. The Tardis had taken them at what looked as a  big laboratory, Harry exited second, still talking about the improbabilities and physic theories he heard once in the scientific community.

Sarah was hearing him patiently, but once they both were outside the Tardis, they didn’t believe their eyes.

“What is this doctor?” She asked first.

“A laboratory, it seems” He said. He was wearing his big scarf picking up the dust from the floor, his dark brown curls were still showing under his hat, his long dark coat had pockets that were bigger on the inside and probably filled with candies and other things.  Sarah rolled her eyes.

“That’s obvious doctor, but what is this?” She pointed to a massive window where the stars shined and a planet was looming behind them.

 “Not a starship” The doctor said walking at the window, then at the panels at the wall at some consoles in the middle. “No, this is a starship, but is not moving. That’s odd”

Harry was looking at one of the panel at the other side of the laboratory. “Look at this doctor, it seems to be working” The doctor walked at him, he looked at the panel and hummed.

“That’s interesting” The doctor said “The ship is working at minimal, why a starship will be working at its minimal?” He moved along the consoles panels, pushing buttons and sometimes putting his earth on the metal. “It’s like the ship is trying to survive.”

“Survive? But it’s only a ship” Harry snapped at the doctor crossing his arms.

“Oi, show respect to this beauty” The doctor called without looking. “Don’t pay any attention to that rude man” e whispered softly at the ship, Sarah walked looking at the other panels.

“Look at this doctor, this screen is blipping” Sarah said removing her hands from the bluish screen. The doctor jumped the console as an Olympic athlete and ran. His eyes opened and his smile was bigger than before.

“Hello” The doctor touched the edge of the screen softly. “I haven’t meet any of you yet” he whispered holding back his enthusiasm. His finger roamed the screen until they found a red box blinking endless.

The doctor’s finger touched the red button and it disappeared, then an image pop up. It was showing the same laboratory, but with lot of people dressed in blue shirts and black slacks, some of them were wearing white lab coats and other held guns. A man come into view.

He had short sandy blond hair, blue eyes and some wrinkles, he was also wearing a blue shirt and a lab coat, he looked nervous and hesitant.

“I am Arthur Dent head scientific officer of the USS Botany Bay, we were on a expedition to Ceti Alpha IV, we’re being board by space pirates, the stardate is 2013.234, we need help” the man said quickly, he pushed some buttons and the video repeated again.

“Doctor? Can we save them?” Sara Jane asked.

“I’m afraid we can’t Sarah Jane, the ongoing year seems to be 2256.347” The doctor tapped at the screen showing some numbers.

Sarah made a quick math in her head, she gasped at the surprise. “That was like two hundred and forty years ago” She said hoping to be right.

“Yea, more or less” The doctor looked around, there was still something around that made him uneasy. But he can tell exactly what was.

A muffled sound hissed behind them slowly, The doctor looked at Harry, he somehow manage to open a door, the navy doctor was staring at the new entrance.

“well done Harry” the doctor exclaimed, he walked at the entrance. It leaded to a dark corridor, it was long and some of its lights were flickering.

“Looks like a horror movie” Sarah commented, she was hidden behind the doctor and Harry and also telling herself, that this wasn’t fascinating but scary.

“Should we investigate?” Harry suddenly asked “Seems that this spaceship is empty”

“That’s the key word my dear Harry, seems” The doctor smiled and gave the first steps. The lights struggled then, the flickering stopped and the corridor become fully illuminated, it was longer that it looked before. The doctor put his hands in his coat’s pocket and pulled out a paper bag. “For the fun” he offered Jelly babies.

The corridor was blind white, the walls and the floor were merged as a one piece, the doors at the side were almost invisibles. Time in time the doctor put his hands on the doors, like hopping the will opening at his touch, none of the door even stirred. The corridor finally showed them an open door, from the inside red lights were shouting sparks.  

Harry adventured first, the hall was wide and filled with burned furniture, there also metal bed in good shape, more control panels and lots and lots of strange objects in the room’s floor. The doctor looked around, he touched a panel and the red lights die, they were replaced by a white light. Harry noted then that the place was like a medical bay .

“Look doctor, another screen with a red blinking” Sarah pointed to her left wall. The doctor dashed avoiding the fallen objects.

“Please....” As son the doctor touched the screen, the same man they saw before show, he was at some place near to where Harry was standing. They heard voices and laughs, they also noted the cries from women and whisper from men. “Let’s get this the easy way Dr Dent” A raspy voice sounded, Dent looked at his right, he raised his hands like trying to calm someone outside the range of the camera.

“You don’t have to do this” Dent pleaded. “He don’t have any treasure here” the raspy voice gargled happy.

“Yes, yes.  You have” The voice insisted. A gun was raised and aimed at Dent.

“Please Doctor Dent” a tiny voice sounded, Dent looked again at his right, his face faked a smile.

“Just remember your promise” Dent said, then looked at his assailants. “Whatever you want, please just take it and leave us”

 Then a chorus of voices gargled happy.  One of the assailants come in view, it was human but with long pointed ears and purplish skin that glittered with the light.  They were using heavy black armours and their hair was white as snow.

The assailant walked behind Dent and grabbed his wrists, it tied with something that clicked.

“You’re the most precious treasure the whole universe had” the assailant exclaimed.

For a moment Dent looked at his right one last time, his longing eyes were fixed on someone, his smile this time was true.

“I will find you” a deep voice promised.

“No you wont” Other assailant chanted, its companions began to shut at the right side of the Doctor Dent, screams raised. Sarah turned her head horrified with what she was hearing and not seeing, Dent struggled and jumped to the assailants. Some of them shouted the doctor, screams muted others sounds, the video ended suddenly.

Sarah watched the place with new horror in her eyes, that was the place of a massacre. Harry walked to the place he believed the other humans were killed. He kneeled, he hoped to find something.

“There isn’t blood” He said touching the floor.

“There are guns that kill bloody and there other that kill without it” The doctor glanced at the room.  There was nothing more on there to see.

“Let’s find more” The doctor said exiting the room, the corridor once again greeted them with its white blinding light, they walked slowly as if something was lurking in the light, watching them. But the corridor only opened another door at them.

It was a hall filled with red soft light, it was in best shape than the last room. The doctor heard a soft humming, he smiled.

“This is fantastic” He said walking into the hall. There were walls and corridors and every wall had tubes, cryotubes with people sleeping inside.

“What are this?” Harry asked touching the chistal on the boxes.

“Cryotubes, these were invented like 250 yeas ago”

“Doctor why is people inside this things?” Sarah asked the moment she saw her first box.

“Because this boxes frozen people, to prevent a malady to kill someone, to travel in the space without age, that’s very barbaric but useful on those days”

“And why are here Doctor” Sarah questioned again, fascinated at the sleeping faces in the boxes.

“That’s a good question Sara Jane, why indeed” The doctor visited as many boxes he could before Harry called.

“There is a child on this one” He said apprehensive. The doctor went to Harry’s side. The tiny face was barely hidden by a tiny layer of ice, but he was resting on top of another body, like he was just sleeping on the chest of his parent.

The ship groaned slowly, a shake made them fell to the floor. Sara Jane screamed scared and Harry was quick on his feet. “Doctor that was like an explosion” Harry commented.

“no it was something worse than that” The doctor helped Sarah to stand up.

“And that would be...” Harry asked looking at the door.

“Another ship” As the voice of the doctor finished the sentence, a light gleamed in front of them, slowly a group of men and woman in black cloths appeared in front of them, they were  holding guns and they had their backs to the doctor and his companions. The doctor pulled his friends back to an aisle before those men and women noted their presence.

The light faded out quickly, a man in grey cloths glanced around, he had a reddish hair with a heavy widow’s peck, his face had many wrinkles and his eyes showed calculated movements.

“The Botany Bay sir” a man said. “Seems to be empty, except for the cryotubes”.

“Search the entries, we don’t want to woke up the wrong person” the man in grey ordered, his men and woman obeyed, they dispersed four to the right and five to the left, three were left searching in that aisle.

“Admiral Marcus, there are several emergency messages” a woman called out, the man in grey nodded at her, he walked at the next wall and watched what he showed her. The doctor and his companion heard the same messages they heard before.

“That’s a pity” Marcus said “The treasure was stolen long ago” his voiced only sounded amused, not even sorry.

“Doctor” Sarah whispered to the doctor, the doctor keep silence, all inside him told him that that man wasn’t one to trust or believe.

“We wait” the doctor whispered back.

“Sir, I found him” a man called almost next to the doctor and his friends. It was standing in the same cryotube were they found the child.

“The name?” Marcus spited almost offended.

“Khan Noonien Sing” the man read, the doctor gasped covering his mouth with his hands, Harry and Sarah looked at him stunned, the name meaned nothing to those two.

“Good job son” Marcus chirped happily. “Open that god dam cryotube and get ready”

“Sir, we can kill them” a girl dared to inform the man.

“That thing isn’t easy to kill girl, open it up!” Marcus barked

“The encrypt  is old” said the woman “It could take a while”

“Make it faster” Marcus barked. The man and the woman sighed, they punched more buttons in what looked like a little computer, for some moments nothing happens, Marcus looked irritated with every moment.

The cryotube finally desist and opened up. The ice faded slowly, the man pulled away the little computer, then hastened to open the lid of the box.

“Quick the child” Marcus ordered, the woman hesitated, the admiral no. He stepped between them, took the sleep child and stepped back. He also draw his weapon and aimed at the chest of the little one.

The child had black hair and white skin, his eyebrow were like a fierce lines over his closed eyes, but what was the most interesting on him, it were his pointed ears. He looked like a human child of eight or nine years old.

Harry noted a bluish colour still settled in face of the child, blue lips and no sign of breathing. The woman and men then raised their guns to the box. They heard a deep breath.

“Come now Khan” Marcus said “Do it slowly” He commanded. A hand slowly come out, it was shaking sickly, it had blue on it just like the child. The breaths were elaborated and slowly. The fingers grabbed the edge of the box, the knuckles turned white if that was possible without the colour. “Yes, that’s right. Come I had a surprise to you” the hand let go the edge and returned to the box.

“Sir I think the man is suffocating” a man said behind Marcus.

“No he isn’t. He only wants to gain time. He already knows that he had this child. So let me inform you Kahn, if you don’t come out I will kill this child”  the doctor had enough, he jumped from his hidden spot.

“Don’t do that” He said calmly, he had his jelly babies in his hands “I suggest not to kill a Vulcan child”

Four young men were soon surrounding the doctor with guns aimed at him.

“The hell I’m going to obey  some random man that might want the same, take him away and find who the hell is” the admiral order, his eyes cryotube. “Get your ass out Khan!”

“I’m the Doctor” The doctor said offering his hands .

“Sir we found another two” a woman shouted, Sara Jane and Harry joined the doctor with their hands raised.

“What are you? A pair of clowns? Low down your hands kids” the admiral eyed them. “what kind of weirdos are you, nobody uses that cloths in space” Sarah and Harry look at each other smiling. She was wearing a pink overall with a pink shirt and Harry was in his navy formal uniform, hat under the arm.

“We’re travellers.” the doctor said smiling. “kill a child is a monstrous act, there must be another way” The doctor pleaded, the child began to stir and move slowly.

 “Why I would hear a bunch of stowaways?”

“Because I am the Doctor” he repeated, he offered his jelly babies to the men and women that were aiming to them.

“I am Admiral Alexander Marcus, son” Marcus smirked, he fumbled with the child in his arms. “I am tired of waiting Khan, take him out” he barked at the woman behind him. They nodded and went to the cryotube.  One of the woman put his hand inside clearly to pull out the man by the shoulders first, a man went to her throat the same instant. She struggled and her friend tried to help her.

“Harm Lieutenant Lancer and the child is death” Marcus said calmly. The woman got free.  “See doctor, this is the only way”

The women pulled out Khan by the shoulders, fir sitting him in the box. He looked pale and still sleep, his cloth remained the ones Marcus and his men were using, but in brilliant blue, his hair was dark with rebels curls, his eyes glanced cold the room until they fell on the child and Marcus. The sight of the gun at the temple of the Vulcan boy made him growl.

The women forced him to step out the cryotube, it was plain clear that the man had barely strength to stood up, he was taller than the women.

“Good” Marcus said “Take him to the ship”

One of the woman said something touching the little insigne of her right shoulder, a light surrounded them suddenly, then faded out leaving the space empty.

“Return him to the cryotube and move them to the ship” Marcus ordered.

“Your making a terrible mistake” the doctor said gravelly. “That man is not Khan, you see I had meet Khan in Earth some time ago and...”

“As as I care, we don’t need witness” Marcus suggested evilly.

The doctor threw at them the Jelly babies, in the moment of distractions he grabbed Sarah and Harry hands and dragged out the hall. “Quick to the Tardis” He yelled still running.

“We need to save them from that horrible man” Sarah called back.

“But first we need to save ourselves” The doctor said, Marcus’ men shouted at them with a great failed aim, the doctor and his companions ran through the corridor dodging the shouts, they reached the laboratory soon, Harry punched buttons randomly until the door closed hissing. The doctor opened the door of the Tardis, they felt safe inside and with her purring.

“What are we going to do Doctor” Sarah asked worried, pacing in the console room.

“We can’t leave them in the hands of that man” Harry said agreeing with Sarah.

“I know” The doctor moved levers and punched buttons fast, the Tardis stirred and complained. Then it stopped.

“Where are we?” Sarah Jane asked.

“Maybe in the ship of that man, maybe in the earth. My Tardis is quite wilful about the travels” The doctor said.

“Well the sooner we find out, the better” Harry stormed out the doors. “Doctor!”

Once the doctor and Sarah went outside they knew they were in another time in another space.


End file.
